


Together

by Chocolatepot



Category: The Queen's Thief - Megan Whalen Turner
Genre: Convalescence, Fluff, Illnesses, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 17:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11833836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolatepot/pseuds/Chocolatepot
Summary: “Shall I stay with you?” Kamet asked at last. Costis’ hand tightened on his.





	Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idothings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idothings/gifts).



> For you! I hope you enjoy.

When Costis avoided sitting too close at dinner during their first night on the boat, Kamet’s initial impulse was to blame himself for thinking that they would go back to the closeness they had enjoyed (if “enjoyed” was the word for it) while traveling. But then he remembered that Costis had called them Immakuk and Ennikar only a few hours ago, and he smiled to himself. They were still sitting together in Costis’ room to eat, after all, and their conversation was pleasant. Something was still wrong, however. Kamet put the thoughts to one side and resolved to play along, standing at the end of the meal and leaving for his own cabin.

He lay for a long time in his bunk, alternately staring at the ceiling (or where he assumed the ceiling would be, since between his eyesight and the darkness he could make out nothing at all) and thinking too hard, and squeezing his eyes shut while attempting to stop thinking and go to sleep. Eventually, he sat up. What had the great problem been before? That he had not been truthful from the start – that he had not trusted Costis, had not been open with him. Now he would avoid that trouble from the start. So.

Costis’s cabin was next to his own, and by keeping one hand on the wall Kamet was able to find it easily. For a moment he thought of just opening the door, but instead he knocked. There was a groan within, and he took that as an invitation.

“Costis?” he breathed, and felt his way over to the Attolian’s bed.

There was another groan. “I don’t know why I thought this would work,” said Costis ruefully.

“Thought what would work?” Then Kamet felt Costis’s hand over the sheet – clammy and cold. He clutched it. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing.”

“No, it’s not.” One of Kamet’s hands ran up Costis’s arm and rested against his cheek. He wasn’t in deadly danger, but he was certainly warmer than Kamet would have liked. “You’re ill again!”

“Not again. Still.” When Kamet’s hands stiffened, he added, “Not much, really. It’s just … lingering.”

“I thought you were better.”

“Oh, you know how these light plagues are. They have a way of lasting.”

Neither of them said anything for a moment. Kamet was glad of the dark, which made them equal – Costis could not see his face and know what he was thinking, the way that Kamet never could unless they were close.

“Shall I stay with you?” Kamet asked at last. Costis’ hand tightened on his.

“Please.” It was only a little more than a whisper, but it was exactly what Kamet had hoped to hear. Costis pulled away a little, and his sheets rustled; Kamet reached out and realized that he had made a space on the mattress. It made for a tight fit, but they settled with their hips pressed together and Kamet’s head almost on Costis’ shoulder.

“What will you do in Roa?” Kamet asked, though a voice inside him scolded, _You should let him sleep!_

“More of this, hopefully.”

“But – there must be something specific.”

“Oh, there’s always work to do for my king, but … if I am completely honest, I’ve gone as much for you as for me.”

There was a long pause, during which Kamet felt his cheeks grow hot. “You must sleep,” he said at last. “That is one of the most important things when recuperating from an illness.” Costis let out a huff of air that he took for a semi-silent chuckle, and as Kamet finally began to drift off to sleep he felt Costis’ lips brush the top of his head.


End file.
